


You're The Only One

by josh0ng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Choi Seungcheol feels indebted to Soonyoung, thus wishes for their children to marry each other. However, Mingyu, Seungcheol's son refuses the proposal as he already has a boyfriend, Jeonghan. Similarly, Soonyoung's son Jisoo also rejects the idea as he too has the love of his life, Wonwoo. Nevertheless, both have no final say but to abide the wishes of their parents.





	You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: This is an adaptation from a malay novel.
> 
> The story is not mine, thus also the characters. I only write over it with my own words.
> 
> Anyways, ENJOY!

Jisoo flips his book to another page, completing his previous chapter. He heard the roaring engine of a motorcycle and quickly straightened up. He placed the book down gently and moved his bangs away from blocking his eyes.

“Jisoo!” Wonwoo got down his motorcycle and jogged to the bench that Jisoo is seating on. “Hello, Wonwoo.” Jisoo smiled. “Oh! Wait. I have something for you.” Jisoo turned around and pulled out a container. “Here, for you.”

“Banana Fritters! Oh my god, Jisoo! Thank you!” Wonwoo grabbed a piece and moaned at the flavors bursting. “This is marvelous. I’m going to miss this when I go to Seoul tomorrow.” Wonwoo chewed. Jisoo gave Wonwoo a small smile. “When you’re done with your studies, later on, can we—”

“Get married?” Wonwoo cut Jisoo words. Jisoo smiled shyly and nodded. Wonwoo sighed. “It’s still too early to think of that. It’s not that I don’t want to get married to you but just look at me now. I’m just about to go to Seoul to pursue my dream as an engineer and I’m still yet employed.” Jisoo smile fell.

“Bu—”

“Oh my god! I totally forgot about the groceries that my mum had asked me to buy! I’ll be right back. Wait for me here, okay!” Wonwoo cut Jisoo’s words again.

“Okay,” Jisoo whispered and watched Wonwoo ran to his motorcycle and drove away from the beach. Jisoo sighed and continued reading his book.

 

“Where is he?” Jisoo mumbled while looking at his watch. It’s been 2 hours since Wonwoo left. Jisoo checked his phone. No messages, no call, nothing. Jisoo moved his bangs away and huffed. He dialled Wonwoo’s number and softly kicked his bare feet against the sand.

“Hello? Wonwoo, where are you?” Jisoo softly questioned.

“Me? I’m at home.” Wonwoo answered. Jisoo heard him chewing onto his food and stopped his swinging legs. “Oh, you’re at home? I’m glad you’re safe.” Jisoo mumbled again.

“Jisoo? What is it?” Wonwoo stopped chewing. “Nothing. You told me to wait so I waited for two hours.” Jisoo murmured again.

“Oh my Lord! It totally slipped out of my mind! I will pick you up. Stay there.” Wonwoo commanded. “Okay.” Jisoo nodded, agreeing once again.

Jisoo heard the roaring engine of Wonwoo’s motorcycle and stood up. Packing his book and the container that is still full of cold banana fritters neatly into his bag, he made his way to the front. Wonwoo removed his helmet and ruffled his hair. “Jisoo, I’m so sorry once again.”

“It’s okay,” Jisoo assured him. “Fuck,” Wonwoo suddenly cursed. Jisoo tightens his bag strap and looked at him curiously. “I forgot to bring your helmet…” Wonwoo confessed guiltily. Jisoo sighed and gave him a tight smile. “It’s alright then. I’ll just walk home.”

“Jiso— “

“It’s alright. Get home safely and text me after reaching home.” Jisoo’s turn to cut Wonwoo. He walked away with him grabbing his bag straps tightly. Wonwoo stood up and shouted over for Jisoo. The shorter man didn’t turned around but continued walking faster instead. Wonwoo kicked the sand and groaned.

 

“Jisoo hyung! Dad’s calling!” Seokmin, Jisoo’s younger brother informed desperately. Jisoo quickly pushed the stack of washed laundry to the side and ran to the front door. He slipped into his slippers and ran to the shore with Seokmin. “Where’s Chan?” Jisoo asked while panting, picking up his speed to get to his dad’s side faster.

“Chan is on the shore with dad.” Seokmin winded. Jisoo abruptly slowed down and looked at his brother. “Seokmin, are you okay? You take your time to reach there, okay? Just let me run there first.” Seokmin stopped and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

Jisoo softly ruffles his hair and continued running towards his dad and Chan.

“Dad!” Jisoo sped up once he saw the crowd around his dad’s usual hut. “Jisoo, hurry up!” his dad called over. “Dad, what happened?” Jisoo asked.

Chan hugged Jisoo’s waist and buried his face into his older brother’s torso. Jisoo softly patted his hair, calming the younger.

His dad was busy calming an old man that was drench from top to bottom. “Jisoo, help me take the dry towels at the back of the boat,” Jisoo’s dad instructed. Jisoo nodded and softly pushed Chan away—asking him to have a seat.

“Where am I?” the guy asked.

“You’re at Abai Village. I and my fishing friends saw you drowning. I’m Soonyoung, a fisherman in this village.” Jisoo’s dad introduced himself.

“I’m Seungcheol.” the guy shook back Soonyoung’s hand. Jisoo came back with the dry towels and softly pat the towels on Seungcheol’s back. “I’m sorry sir, but here, let me help you dry your hair too.” Jisoo carefully ruffles the towel against his hair. Seungcheol observed Jisoo trying to help him dry his hair. Jisoo caught his eyes and smiled softly.

“How about I let you rest at my house? It’s not that far, it’s just there.” Soonyoung pointed about 200m across. Seungcheol nodded and he stood up with the help of the other fishermen. Soonyoung supported his left arm, placing it across the back of his neck.

Seokmin reached on time and Jisoo called him and Chan over. Chan wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s waist and Seokmin grabbed Jisoo’s left hand. The three of them walked behind their dad and the group of fishermen that was helping Seungcheol.

“Jisoo, can you get for Mr Seungcheol a set of clothes for him to change?” Soonyoung asked while asking Seungcheol to take a seat. Jisoo nodded and brought his brothers in as well.

“Is he your eldest son?” Seungcheol asked while drying his damp hair thoroughly. Soonyoung nodded and smiled. “He took over the mother’s role for his brothers.”

Jisoo came out with a new set of clothes and a new clean towel. “The toilet is inside.” Jisoo gave the stack of clothing to Seungcheol. “I will make some hot tea for you.” Jisoo then made his way to the kitchen.

“Here, I will show you the way to the bathroom,” Soonyoung stood up with Seungcheol tailing behind.

“Thank you for your help once again and thank you for the tea, Jisoo.” Seungcheol smiled. Jisoo returned the smile while smoothing down Chan’s hair. Soonyoung then escorted Seungcheol to his car.

“Come on, you got to complete your homework and go to bed soon.” Jisoo gently led Chan in.

 

Minghao unlocked Mingyu’s house front door and peeked inside carefully. He softly closed the door behind him and dragged Mingyu upstairs, to his room.

“Fuck, you’re heavy,” Minghao hissed. Mingyu giggled once again. Minghao rolled his eyes and tried walking up the stairs softly with one hand supporting Mingyu.

“Next time, don’t ever bring me along to the club.” Minghao threw Mingyu on his bed and straightened his leather jacket. Mingyu groaned and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

 

“Mingyu, come and have breakfast with us.” Jihoon, Mingyu’s maternal father called after him. Mingyu stopped in his tracks and mentally groaned. He walked over to the dining table and sat down. Seungcheol, who was reading the newspaper with his glasses on, placed the stack of papers down. “Where have you been the whole night, last night?” Seungcheol asked while narrowing his eyes towards his son. Mingyu ignored his question and continued eating his toast— avoiding his dad’s piercing eyes.

Jihoon sighed and shook his head. “Can we all just have a peaceful breakfast today, please?” he looked at Mingyu and then at his husband. Seungcheol hummed and continued reading his newspaper. Mingyu took this chance as an opportunity to escape. He stood up and kissed Jihoon’s cheek—quickly leaving the dining area to go to his car.

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol sternly called him. “If I ever get to know that you’re doing all those nonsense rather than something produc—”

“Father. I can take care of myself. I’m an adult, I can differentiate what’s good and what’s not for myself.” Mingyu groaned. He left the house with a roaring engine of his car.

“Dear, eat up.” Jihoon softly called for Seungcheol’s attention and poured him a cup of tea. “Do you remember Soonyoung? The one who saved me from drowning?” Seungcheol suddenly asked. Jihoon tilted his head but nodded anyway.

“He has a son, Jisoo. He’s such a sweet boy. He took over the mother’s role for his younger brothers.” Seungcheol explained. “What happened to their mother?” Jihoon couldn’t help but to ask. Seungcheol smiled sorrowfully. “Their mother died while giving birth to the last child which unfortunately, also died.” Jihoon gasped softly. “Oh my Lord, that’s so heartbreaking.”

Seungcheol nodded. “He kind of reminded me of you. Small, sweet and loving,” Seungcheol gently grinned. Jihoon rolled his eyes but blushed. “Hurry up and finish your food.”

 

“Earth to Jisoo? Hello?” Jisoo was forced to snap out of his daze. “Yes? I’m sorry Seungkwan, what was it again?” Seungkwan stared into Jisoo’s eyes. “Are you okay? What’s wrong with you?” Seungkwan asked, concerned.

“Nothing. I’m fine,” Jisoo laughed. Seungkwan tilted his head. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m really fine.” Jisoo squeezed his best friend’s hand. “Oh! I actually wanted to inform you that tomorrow, I will be making my way to Seoul!” Seungkwan happily announced. Jisoo gaped.

“Come on, don’t make your surprised face that bad!” Seungkwan closes Jisoo’s mouth. “Seoul? For what occasion?” Jisoo asked.

“The modelling academy accepted my request and offered me a scholarship in Seoul!” Seungkwan grinned happily. “Scholarship? Seungkwan, that’s great! Oh my gosh, I’m so happy for you!” Jisoo hugged Seungkwan and the two best friends bounced around while hugging.

“But, do you know how to catwalk and all?” Jisoo gently pushed Seungkwan’s shoulder— both leaning away from each other. Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously asking me that question right now?”

“Here, hold this,” Seungkwan asked Jisoo to hold the packet of chips. “Don’t eat it!” Seungkwan laughed and jogged a distance away from Jisoo.

“Count 1, 2, 3 for me,” Seungkwan shouted. Jisoo laughed but does anyway. Seungkwan then cat walked towards Jisoo with him laughing from embarrassment.

“Don’t you laugh at me,” Seungkwan laughed along. “I’ll just learn it in Seoul.”

Jisoo stopped laughing. “What? You can’t just learn it in Seoul! Do you know how tight the competition is in Seoul?” Jisoo lightly scolded Seungkwan. “Ahh, don’t say that. You’re making me nervous!” Seungkwan whined while stomping his legs.

Jisoo laughed and passed the chips back to him. “Fine, fine. You will do great there,” Jisoo pushed away Seungkwan’s bangs, “I believe in you.” Seungkwan grinned and pull Jisoo into his embrace.

 

 

"Dad, the food’s ready.” Jisoo called for his dad. Soonyoung nodded and went to sit beside him. “Mm, smells good!” Soonyoung praised. Jisoo beamed, proud. “This is what that reminded me of your late mum, Jisoo. Seokmin. Chan.” Soonyoung looked at them. Seokmin and Chan grinned before scooping onto some vegetables onto their plate.

“Dad,” Jisoo faced him, “stop going to the sea, please?”

“Uh, dad, Jisoo hyung. Just now at school, my teacher asked for money to pay the school bills.” Seokmin declared. Jisoo furrowed his brows and looked at Soonyoung. Soonyoung smiled assuredly and nodded. Seokmin smiled, glad, before pouring for everyone a cup of water.

“Come, let’s eat.” Soonyoung hurriedly changes the topic, avoiding Jisoo's pleading. Jisoo carefully looked at his dad and sighed before continues eating.

 

 

Seungcheol parked his car at the side and turned his engine off. He walked to the front cautiously and shakily shouted for Soonyoung. He saw a shadow against the wall and gave out a sigh of relief.

“Seungcheol!” Soonyoung greeted. “Hey, Soonyoung,” Seungcheol greeted with a smile. Soonyoung then lead him to the front patio to have a seat. Seungcheol followed behind and settled down in front of Soonyoung. “How are you, Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked. Soonyoung smiled, “I’ve been like this since you last came here. Sometimes strong, sometimes not.” Soonyoung chuckled. “It’s normal for us, aged individual.” Seungcheol said.

“Oh wait, I’ll ask Jisoo to make for our drinks,” Soonyoung turned his head, “Jisoo! Can you help to make some drinks? Mr Choi is here.” Soonyoung called over for Jisoo.

“Sure, dad!”

“So Seungcheol, what’s the occasion?” Soonyoung asked, delighted. Seungcheol chuckled, looking around, “I seemed to miss this place.” Soonyoung laughed. “If that’s the case, it’s hinting you to come here more often!” Seungcheol laughed heartedly. He cleared his throat, catching Soonyoung’s attention.

“Soonyoung, I actually came here with a wish to be granted.” Seungcheol explained. Soonyoung looked at him curiously. “Ever since I left this village last week, I’ve always been wanting to make your family as a part of mine.”

Soonyoung smiled, “That’s nice of you to wanting us to have a stronger bond.” “My actual wish is that,” Seungcheol straightened up “I would like to matchmake my son, Mingyu with your son, Jisoo.”

Soonyoung felt a presence and looked to his left. Jisoo was there, hands trembling while holding onto a tray of teacup and cups. Seungcheol then slowly looked over to Jisoo’s direction, giving him a hopeful look.

Jisoo quickly placed the tray down and turned to escape when suddenly, his wrist was softly pulled back—restricting him from walking away. Jisoo snapped his head back and looked down at his wrist.

“Please,” Seungcheol begged. Jisoo looked at him. “Please think about it thoroughly.” Seungcheol loosen his grip on Jisoo’s wrist. “I-I will give it some thoughts. Sorry.” Jisoo whispered and pushed Seungcheol’s hand away—walking away to go in to his room.

Seungcheol looked at Soonyoung and the latter then gave him a small smile while gave him a nod—signalling him to trust Jisoo. Soonyoung then also asked him to help himself with a cup of tea. Seungcheol nodded and slowly sipped onto the warm tea.

 

“Ridiculous! Dad, what is father talking about?” Mingyu ragged while looking over at Jihoon. “Why should I give up my life just for that village boy?” Mingyu ruffled his hair. Jihoon looked over from his son and then to his calm husband—worried over the outcome of this discussion. Seungcheol decided to drop the bomb when the couple were relaxing by the pool area when he called for Mingyu who was going back to his room with a glass of water.

“I did this all for your own good so that you wouldn’t fail to take responsibility for your surroundings just because of _that guy_ ,” Seungcheol explained with poise. 

“For how long more are you going to feel indebted to that fisherman, father?” Mingyu groaned while looking at both his dad. Seungcheol looked at Mingyu sharply. “Yes, he did save your life. I mean, thank God. But now what? You’re sacrificing my life so that you could finish off your so-called ‘debt’.” Mingyu emphasized with air quotes. Mingyu stood up and stood in front of the pool. “If you want, then you go ahead and marry that boy to clear off your debt or whatever.”

“Mingyu!” Jihoon shouted, shocked. “Can you not go too far with your words?” he scolded. Mingyu smirked angrily. “Who is going too far, me or father? It was him that suggested about marrying me with a stranger, someone that I’ve never met.” Mingyu turned around and faced his parents. “Just because of a small matter that happened at the office, he’s trading my life with it.”

Seungcheol stood up and walked towards Mingyu. “Small matter you said, Choi Mingyu? Do you even realized that because of you spending your times with that guy, you have recklessly left all your responsibility at the office behind just like that? You made everyone in the office miserable!” Seungcheol hissed.

“So in return you’re going to make _my_ life miserable?” Mingyu scoffed and walked away. Jihoon stood up and told Mingyu to stop. “By doing this, we are preventing you from going in further into that guy’s trap!” Jihoon snapped.

“Jeonghan. That guy has a name and his name is Jeonghan, dad.” Mingyu sighed before making his way in. “Mingyu!” Jihoon followed Mingyu in. Mingyu stopped and sighed. He turned to face his dad. “Do you know how hard it is for you and Jeonghan to build a life together? He won’t even have time for you after marriage because all he’s after is your money!”

“Then I will figure out something! I found someone I love but then the both of you are forcing me to marry some village boy that I don’t know.” Mingyu tried walking away, but Seungcheol was faster.

“If you marry Jisoo,” Seungcheol gulped. “I will forget about the 3 billion won that you lost.”

 

“Okay, wardrobe change!” Jun, the photographer announced.

Jeonghan hopped down the platform and made his way to his dressing room. Jun’s eyes trailed over his way and he softly smirked before going away to inspect the pictures taken.

“Seungkwan! You’re next.” Jun called for the model after finished inspecting Jeonghan’s pictures. Seungkwan stood on the platform and posed for the camera.

“Group’s shot!”

The two top models stood around the displayed car along with two other models together and did their job industriously. Mingyu walked into the place and looked over for Jeonghan. He stood behind quietly, waiting for Jeonghan to finish his shoot. Jeonghan’s eyes met Mingyu’s eyes and gleefully smiled while waving his hands. Mingyu cautiously waved his hands back before looking around, avoiding the staff’s eyes.

“Jun, I’ll take 5, okay?” Jeonghan asked. Jun looked over his shoulder stormily but nodded. Jeonghan contentedly went down and skipped his way towards Mingyu. Seungkwan narrowed his eyes—annoyed that the shoot is delayed but obeyed anyway. 

“Baby!” Jeonghan cooed and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck. He leaned to kiss Mingyu on his cheek. “Let’s sit over there, okay sweetie?” Jeonghan pulled Mingyu’s hand and lead him to the side of the club. “What’s the sudden visit, honey?” Jeonghan smiled sweetly.

Mingyu sighed nervously and hold onto Jeonghan’s hands. “We’re going to get married right?” Mingyu questioned. Jeonghan confidently nodded. “Yes, of course. What’s wrong honey?”

“We have to delay the marriage right now.” Mingyu declared. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I’ve made a huge mistake of losing the company’s money. I lost 3 billion won and now my dad is threatening me to marry a guy that I’ve never met before so as to settle the debt.” Mingyu confessed. Jeonghan laughed nervously. “You’re joking right, hah.” Mingyu bite onto his lips and slowly shook his head. “I’m not joking. I’m serious.”

Jun heard the commotion and looked over to their direction. He gently touched Seungkwan’s shoulder, nodding towards their direction—asking the latter to observe the scene.

“You can’t be serious right, Mingyu?” Jeonghan pleads. Mingyu restlessly ruffled his hair. “I don’t know what to do! I’m so stressed over this issue, and I’m forced to accept the decision.”

Seungkwan and Jun silently observed the two of them.

Jeonghan abruptly stood up—trying to walk away from Mingyu.

“Jeonghan,” Mingyu grabbed his wrist. Jeonghan pulled his wrist harshly. “So you came here hoping that I would agree to you getting married to that boy, right? Then go ahead!” Jeonghan hissed. “Baby, I’m just going to marry him for the sake of my dad. I’m not going to break up with you!” Mingyu stood up and pulled Jeonghan by his elbow. “This is all for show, baby. It’s all fake!”

Jeonghan roughly pulled his arms and continued storming out. Mingyu accidentally bumped into Seungkwan. He raised up his hands mid-way, signaling a sorry.

“Jeonghan!” Mingyu grabbed his hands and turned his body so as he’s facing him. “Come here, please.” Mingyu gently pulled him to the side.

Seungkwan walked away, rolling his eyes as he sat in his chair, scrolling down his social media.

“Can you just listen to me for like 5 seconds?” Mingyu entreated. Jeonghan huffed and harshly pulled his arm back to his side. “Look,” Mingyu started, “If I don’t do this, I would lose my job, my company and the 3 billion won just like that. Do you want that to happen to me?” Mingyu sighed exasperatedly.

“We have all the other solutions,” Jeonghan suggested breathily. “I know, but give me some times, okay?” Mingyu asked.

Seungkwan walked passed them—looking over while shaking his head. “Can they seriously get any louder with their personal problems?”

“After this, we can get anything that you want! Get you a car, a house, anything!” Mingyu bragged, “But trust me, this one time. Okay?” Mingyu softly persuade. Jeonghan looked unsurely convinced but still wouldn’t look into Mingyu’s eyes.

“Just give me some time and trust in me, okay? Please?” Mingyu grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you.” Mingyu whispered while cupping onto Jeonghan’s cheek.

 

Jisoo walked over to the seaside and settled down on one of the nearest bench. He hesitated on whether to call Wonwoo or not. After debating for a few minutes, he decided to dial Wonwoo’s number. He hesitantly bring his phone beside his ear.

Wonwoo heard his phone ringing and excused himself from his groupmates.

“Hello, Wonwoo?” Jisoo greeted nervously.

“Hi, Jisoo. What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, cupping his phone in order for Jisoo to hear him clearer due to his hushed voice.

“Uhm, Wonwoo, when will you come back to visit the village again?” Jisoo asked softly. “I’m not really sure yet because I’m currently having my examinations period. Is there anything important for you to inform me?” Wonwoo questioned.

“I have an important news to inform yo—”

“Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo gave his groupmates an ‘ok’ sign—telling them that he will be there soon. “Jisoo, I’m currently having a discussion right now. I’ll call you back again later okay? Take care, bye.”

Jisoo pulled his phone away and stared at the screen, disappointed. He sighed and slumped his shoulders.

 

Jisoo was seating in his room when suddenly the thunder stormed. He flinched and quickly stood up to shut his windows close.

“Seokmin, Chan, help to place buckets under the leaking hole or else your papers will get wet!” Jisoo pesters them to grab buckets to avoid it from wetting the floor. He then walked towards the front and closed the door.

“Just switch off the television,” Soonyoung asked Jisoo, “there’s nothing to watch either.” He mumbled. Jisoo hummed and proceed to switch it off. He was about to make his way back to his room when suddenly Soonyoung stopped him.

“Jisoo,” Soonyoung started, “so what do you think about Mr Choi’s proposal? Do you think you can fulfil his wish?” Jisoo shifted his gaze and slowly went to take a seat in front of Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked to his side and asked, “Or are you still waiting for Wonwoo to propose to you?”

Jisoo took a deep breathe in and shakily exhaled. He looked down and played with his fingers. “Dad. I can get married to him, Mr Choi’s son.” Jisoo looked up, “but it’s not because he’s a multi millionaire’s son” he locked eyes with his dad. “But it’s because if he’s my soulmate then, I will just accept it.” Jisoo smiled.

“If you’ve agreed then that’s great, Soo. Later I will just get in contact with Mr Choi.” Soonyoung announced. “I don’t want to put you in a situation where you’re forced to marry someone that you don’t like, even though he’s rich.” Soonyoung’s eyes got teary. He looked over to Seokmin and Chan, who were playing with their pet cat, Peanut. “But importantly, I want you to live happily just like how I lived with you late mum.” Soonyoung continued, voice shaking. “Even though we’re not well off.”

Jisoo carefully scooted beside Soonyoung and laid his head down on his dad’s right lap. Jisoo sniffled—understanding his dad’s feeling of longing for his wife. Soonyoung then gently smoothen his hair while trying to wipe his tears using his other hand.

Jisoo then fell asleep on his dad’s lap.

 

“Soonyoung!”

“Seungcheol!”

The two men greeted each other with a hug. “Here’s my husband, Jihoon.” Seungcheol introduced. Jihoon then extended his hand—shaking his hands with Soonyoung. “And that’s my son, Choi Mingyu.”

Mingyu then gave Soonyoung a small smile and bowed to him. Seokmin and Chan smiled at Mingyu and went to shook hands with him. Mingyu replied with a smile of adoration and ruffled Chan’s hair.

“Here, come and sit! Jisoo have prepared some treats and drinks.” Soonyoung invited the couple to have a drink. He then looked at Mingyu. “Jisoo is there.” he pointed across. Mingyu looked towards the pointed direction and saw a figure standing on a small bridge. “Mingyu,” Seungcheol called, having Mingyu to face his father. “Go on and greet him.”

 

“Are you sure that you want to tie the knots with me?” Mingyu approached Jisoo from behind.

“I’m sincere to marry you if you’re sincere too.” Jisoo gently spoke. “I don’t want to get married if it’s forced.”

“Okay, fine.” Mingyu looked down, annoyed. “It’s crazy that we’re agreeing to it.”

“I will try to love you after we got married, later.” Jisoo swallowed. Mingyu bite his inner cheeks and looked behind. His parents, his future dad-in-law and his future brothers-in-law were all looking at them.

“This ring,” Mingyu fumbled with the box, “it’s to mark that I’m going to marry you.” Mingyu took out the ring and Jisoo turned his head—looking at his right hand that were grabbed by Mingyu. Mingyu unwillingly slipped the ring in and quickly released Jisoo’s hand while his hands closed the ring box. He shook his head briefly and let out a dissatisfied sigh.

Jisoo brought his hands closer to his chest and examined the newly slipped in the ring. He looked up only to lock his eyes with his younger siblings.

 

“Who’s that lucky guy?” Wonwoo asked while slowly looking up to Jisoo’s face. They sat at the bench that Jisoo once sat while calling Wonwoo before. Wonwoo came back two weeks after the call—without calling back after he hung up the phone the first time. They met up when Wonwoo suddenly appeared in front of Jisoo’s house.

Jisoo clasped his left hand above his right hand and squeezed it tightly in between his thighs. Jisoo looked down at his hands and choked back a sob, unable to control it any longer.

“Jisoo, do you know that for the 4 years that I’ve studied in Seoul, not even once did I even thought of anybody.” Wonwoo lashes out sorely. “There’s only you in my heart.”

Jisoo looked away tearfully. Wonwoo smirked sadly. “But all this while I was wronged. I was a fool. I was only after your shadow.” Wonwoo’s voiced cracked.

“Wonwoo,” Jisoo sniffled while slowly looked towards him, “for all the years that I’ve lived, never once did I love anyone. It has always been you.” Jisoo tearfully confessed.

“You’re latent. You’re afraid of letting out your feelings. Or… are you embarrassed to do so?” Wonwoo pointed out. Jisoo looked at him in disbelief and then turned away the other way.

“Jisoo, I’ve always been afraid to do so too. I’m afraid that if I were to let out anything to you, the only words that you will say to me are ‘we are only friends’. That is what I’m afraid of.” Wonwoo guiltily whimpered. Jisoo shook his head— not believing what he have just heard. Jisoo abruptly stood up from the bench attempting to run away from Wonwoo.

“Jisoo. Jisoo!” Wonwoo quickly followed after Jisoo. “Coward!” Jisoo screamed. Wonwoo tried grasping onto Jisoo’s arms. “Jisoo, wait!” Jisoo clenched his fist and avoided Wonwoo’s eyes at all cost.

“I’m not a coward, Jisoo. I was just waiting for the right time to let out all this feelings.” Wonwoo choked on his tears—trying to convince Jisoo. “But now you’ve ran out of time, Wonwoo.” Jisoo whispered regretfully. Wonwoo bite down his lips, trying to control his tears. “I’m soon to be someone’s husband, Wonwoo.” Jisoo pointed out in agony.

“Wonwoo, it’s too late to regret now. If you were to never try or say anything, you will never know what I’m really feeling Wonwoo. I hinted you about marriage but you gave me excuses.” Jisoo lashes out softly. Jisoo roughly pulled his arms back and stepped back.

“You’re invited to my wedding next week.” Jisoo sobbed while covering his mouth. “Jisoo,” Wonwoo tried to reach out for Jisoo. Jisoo shook his head and walked away from Wonwoo.

“No, I won’t attend to your wedding!” Wonwoo faced the direction where Jisoo went. “Jisoo!” Wonwoo screamed after him. Jisoo stopped—wiping his tears and turned back slightly. “I love you with all my might, do you know that?” Wonwoo vented out. Jisoo burst into tears but continued walking away. Wonwoo straightened up—disappointed that Jisoo didn’t stop for him this time round.

 

“Now, the exchange of rings will be conducted.”

Mingyu quickly slipped Jisoo’s ring onto his ring finger and pulled away from his hands. Both families stood on the platform for a quick photo session and all Jisoo could deliver was a small, sorrowful smile.

 

Mingyu’s sleek Bugatti Chiron skidded to a stop in front of his house. He exited his car and went to the back. Jisoo unsurely exited the car and stared at the amazing architecture of the house. He heard Mingyu opening the car’s trunk and quickly went to his side. Mingyu removed his luggage—doesn’t even initiate on helping with Jisoo’s. The smaller man quickly took his bag and waited for Mingyu to lead the way.

Mingyu went into the house, letting go of the door as soon as he’s fully stepped in. Jisoo steadily hold the door and invited himself into the house. He looked around and saw Mingyu walking up the stairs to get on the second level. He looked glanced around roughly and quickly followed Mingyu up.

“This house is huge. It’s beautiful.” Jisoo sincerely confessed, seating down—eyes didn’t stop roaming around the second level’s living room. Mingyu sighed loudly and looked at the male opposite him. “You can remove your cardigan. We’re already inside the house.” Mingyu lazily told Jisoo.

“Actually, it’s okay. I don’t feel hot.” Jisoo kindly refused. Mingyu gave him a bored look and took out his phone to play with it, “You can just remove it. I’m not interested either.” Jisoo softly nodded and breathe out. He slowly removed his thin, black cardigan and folded it to place by his side.

Mingyu looked up lazily and stopped. He blinked and straightened up. The intention of wanting to give his phone his attention was long forgotten. He couldn’t look away from Jisoo’s pale skin that was extra blinding with the sunlight illuminating through the wide windows.

It was Mingyu’s first time to see Jisoo in normal T-shirts. The other man was always wearing long sleeves ever since they first encountered. His reddish-brown hair was shining—complementing his pale skin perfectly.

“Mingyu?” Jisoo called him. Mingyu blinked quickly and shook his head. He cleared his throat and stood up. “I’m going into my room.”

Jisoo abruptly stood up. “Mingyu, wait.” Mingyu looked at Jisoo, not interested. “Mingyu, what’s wrong? Do you not like me?” Jisoo bites his lips.

“What now?” Mingyu threw his hands up, annoyed. “What is there to like about you? Remember that this is just an arranged marriage. I have zero interest for you.” Mingyu snapped.

Mingyu pulled his luggage and climbed up the stairs on the left side. “Yours is at that side. Don’t even think of sleeping together.”

Jisoo sighed and went to grab his bag— walking to his room slowly.

 

“Jisoo, the food spread is all well prepared.” Seungcheol complimented. “Looks like our son now will stay home to eat.” Mingyu and Seungcheol laughed. Jisoo came from behind, holding onto another plate of a dish. He settled down beside Mingyu cautiously.

“Did you guys thought about going on a honeymoon?” Seungcheol asked while feeding himself a spoonful of rice. Mingyu looked around, smiling confusedly. “Isn’t going to Jeju Island a honeymoon?”

Jihoon playfully narrowed his eyes. “Don’t you want to bring Jisoo overseas?” Jisoo looked down—embarrassed. He slowly picked up his utensils and went ahead to devour the food.

Mingyu casually slings his arms behind Jisoo’s neck and pulled him closer. Jisoo stopped. He looked up questionably. “Well, I did think of bringing him somewhere. Uhm, maybe Switzerland. Is that okay, honey?” Mingyu looked into Jisoo’s eyes with full of adoration.

Jisoo’s eyes twinkled. “Really? We’re going to Switzerland?” Jisoo asked, excitedly. Mingyu smiled. “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.” Jisoo beamed, excited to go overseas with his husband.

 

“I’ll see you later, baby,” Mingyu cooed sweetly into his phone. Jisoo carefully stepped into Mingyu’s room. “So, when are we going to go to Switzerland?” Jisoo hopefully asked Mingyu who was getting ready to go out. Seungcheol and Jihoon left a few hours ago—saying that they have some stuff to do.

Surprised, Mingyu turned around to see Jisoo standing at the edge of his bed. Mingyu stood up and headed to his walk-in wardrobe. He then grabbed his Rolex and smirked. “Look into the mirror and ask yourself. Are you even qualified to go overseas?” Mingyu stopped beside Jisoo. “It’s a disgrace for me to go out with someone as low as you.” Mingyu whispered into Jisoo’s ear and went out.

Jisoo followed suit. “But, just now on the dinner table, you said that you will bring me there.” Jisoo softly pointed out. Mingyu stopped and turned around. “That was all acting, you fool!” Mingyu sneered. “Are you pretending to be dumb or are you just plain stupid?” Mingyu asked roughly. Jisoo blinked and searched for Mingyu’s eyes. “But, why?”

Mingyu gaped, not believing his ears. “Do you want father and dad to know about our situation? That we’re not even on a good terms with each other? That I don’t want to spend my time with a _trash_ like you?” Mingyu hissed. Jisoo unconsciously stepped back—disappointed and shocked over Mingyu’s unpleasant words. Mingyu glared at the other man and made his way out.

 

Jeonghan’s television was playing but none of them paid attention to it. Jeonghan’s slender legs were on Mingyu’s lap—wearing his white shirt that was dropping down loosely, showing his milky white shoulders. Mingyu softly curled Jeonghan’s straight long hair behind his ears and sighed softly.

Jeonghan turned his head and faced Mingyu. “Why are you sighing, baby?” Jeonghan hummed. Mingyu looked into Jeonghan’s eyes and straightened up. “When are you going to find a proper job? A job that is not freelance?” Mingyu softly asked. Jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows. “What? I like this job. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life,” Jeonghan explained, slowly sipping onto his red wine.

“My father and my dad isn’t really fond of your occupation. Don’t you want to get married to me?” Mingyu asked, searching for Jeonghan’s eyes. Jeonghan smirks. “Why can’t they just accept me for who I am?” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. Mingyu looked straight into Jeonghan’s eyes. “You do know that our marriage needs my parent's blessing, right?” he asked again—annoyed that Jeonghan isn’t cooperating with him.

Jeonghan faced him and gently grabbed his chin. “Why don’t we just talk about this next time, hmm?” Jeonghan’s hands slowly went down Mingyu’s chest and clasped his fingers with Mingyu’s fingers. “I don’t want to spoil the mood tonight.”

Jeonghan slowly removed his legs from Mingyu’s thighs and stood up. “Why not, we just have _fun_?” Jeonghan pulled Mingyu up and seductively hummed into the taller male’s chest. Mingyu roughly pulled his hand and pushed Jeonghan aside. “As long as we’re not married and have yet to get my parent’s blessings, we can’t have _fun_.” Mingyu made his way out.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan called after. “Choi Mingyu!” Jeonghan screamed. He pushed his hair back roughly. “Argh!”

 

"Jisoo?” Jihoon called over. “Dad!” Jisoo came down with a broom in his hand. “Why didn’t you call before coming?” Jisoo asked.

“I just wanted to surprise visit my son in law.” Jihoon grinned. “Oh, Jisoo, why isn’t the gate outside locked?” Jihoon looked into Jisoo’s eyes. Jisoo’s eyes widened. “My gosh! Mingyu must have forgotten to lock it just know.” Jisoo shook his head, giving a small laugh.

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Mingyu isn’t at home?” Jisoo nodded, “Yeah, he said he has some works to finish up.” Jihoon frowned. “But it’s Sunday.” Jisoo softly laughed, bowing his head slightly. “If he says he has some work to do then, I guess he does. I didn’t question much either.”

Jisoo looked up and smiled. “Dad, have a seat first. I’ll make for you a drink.” Jisoo offered and turned around. Jihoon gently grabs Jisoo’s wrist. “Jisoo,” Jihoon gently called. Jisoo turned around and looked into his dad in law’s eyes. “Let’s go out, hmm? Accompany me shopping.” Jihoon softly pleads.

Jisoo giggled and nodded. “Sure, dad. Give me time to get ready.” Jisoo asked Jihoon to have a seat while he gets ready.

Jihoon and Jisoo went around the shopping mall for hours. Jihoon bought Jisoo new sets of clothing, even when Jisoo refused countless of times.

 

Jisoo came home to a silent house. Jisoo softly went up to the living room and saw Mingyu lying down on the sofa. Mingyu sensed a presence and woke up. He stood up and glared at Jisoo. “Where did you go?” Mingyu demanded an answer. “Do you know that I came home hungry only to find there’s no food and nobody was home?” Mingyu glanced down at the shopping bags that Jisoo was holding.

“You went shopping? Where did you get all those money to buy these? You don’t even have money!” Mingyu snatched the bags and rummaged through. “Who is the guy that brought you out?” Mingyu accused roughly. Jisoo’s eyes watered. “I went out with dad.” Jisoo replied calmly. Mingyu looked up. “Did you said anything about us?” Jisoo didn’t answer. “I asked, did you said anything about us?” Mingyu raised his voice, annoyed. Jisoo shook his head, “No, I didn’t say anything, Mingyu.”

Mingyu walked away. “You’re dead if you reveal anything.” Jisoo chased after his husband, “Mingyu!” he grabbed onto his arms. “I bought you-” Mingyu slapped away the box that Jisoo was holding and walked away. “Don’t even bother to get my attention,” Mingyu said.

Jisoo picked up the tie that he bought for Mingyu using his own money. Tears running down his cheeks. Jisoo sighed shakily—disappointed with Mingyu’s action towards him.

 

“So here’s the receptionist table, anything, you can refer to her,” Kihyun told Wonwoo. He saw Mingyu walking out from his office. “Ah, Mr Choi. This is Mr Jeon, the new architect.” Kihyun introduced Mingyu to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo smiled and shook Mingyu’s hands. “Jeon Wonwoo. Thank you for the opportunity.” Mingyu smiled tightly. “Welcome to Hold Building’s Enterprise.” He then walked away to ask Jessica about his report. Kihyun showed Wonwoo around before asking him to settle down on his desk.

 

“Jisoo,” Seungkwan softly called out. Jisoo who was about to bite onto his bruschetta looked up. Seungkwan giggled. “Never mind, you have a bite first.”

“I was about to when you stopped me!” Jisoo laughed cheerfully. Seungkwan laughed and sipped onto his orange juice. “Jisoo,” Seungkwan softly called again. Jisoo placed his food down and wiped his lips with a serviette. He looked up to an anxious Seungkwan and smiled, signaling for the other one to continue.

Seungkwan breathes in deeply and sighed. “I really don’t want you to think that I’m a busybody but as someone who has been through things with you ever since we’re small and till now, I think you have the right to know about this,” Seungkwan explained. Jisoo just smiled, patiently waiting for Seungkwan.

“Your husband... he’s having an affair with a supermodel—”

“Yoon Jeonghan?” Jisoo butt in. Seungkwan froze and sighed out in relief, loudly. “Oh, my gosh, Jisoo. So you knew about it all this while?” Jisoo smiled and nodded. “I’m so sorry, Jisoo but, aren’t you angry with him?” Seungkwan asked. Jisoo smiles bitterly and looked down. “Whatever it is, he’s still my husband. I can’t be rude to him. I don’t want to be sinful towards him.” Seungkwan placed his hands above Jisoo’s pale ones. “But you can’t let him stepped over your head, just because you’re submissive.” Seungkwan firmly pointed out.

Jisoo looked up and sadly smiled. “At least he’s honest to me. Unlike Won—”

“Unlike Wonwoo?” Seungkwan cuts Jisoo’s words. “Wonwoo was just waiting for the right time. He didn’t want to be rejected.” Seungkwan took Wonwoo’s side. Jisoo smiled tightly and continued eating— leaving the conversation hanging.

 

A sleek Bugatti Chiron skidded to a stop in front of Lotte’s hotel lobby. The hotel’s valet boy helped Jisoo to open his door. “What are you doing? Get going. You think you’re a princess now?” Mingyu hissed before leaving the car. Jisoo stay seated— too nervous to even stand up. He looked over to Mingyu who was now standing in front of his side of door. Mingyu bend down and levelled his eyes to Jisoo. “Hurry up and get out!” Mingyu gritted his teeth. Jisoo gulped. “No it’s okay, you can just go and attend the dinner alone. I’ll wait for you in the car. I’m okay.” Jisoo refused, eyes watering.

Mingyu smirked, annoyed. “Do you think I would even bring you along if it’s not my father who asked me to? Stop being difficult and come out now.” Mingyu straightened up and turned around. Jisoo’s shoulder slumped. He slowly removed his seatbelt and went out the car.

“Wrap your hands around my arm. People are taking pictures of us.” Mingyu whispered into Jisoo’s ears. He looked up, smiling. Jisoo slowly wrapped his hands around Mingyu’s arm and forced out a smiled.

“Dad, father, sorry for arriving later. We were stuck in a jam just now.” Mingyu explained and gave Jihoon a kiss on his cheek. Jihoon stood up to give Jisoo a hug and Jisoo hugged his dad tightly— glad to have someone he knew here.

Jisoo watched how Mingyu conversed with his company partners and smiled sadly. How he wished that Mingyu would give him the same amount of attention to him, his own husband. Jisoo sighed and looked around. He saw the dessert table and stood up.

He walked towards the table and pulled down his suit, uncomfortable. He picked up a brownie and a small fruit tart. He walked forward and scanned the table.

Wonwoo was talking to his colleagues— exchanging stories and laughter until he looked up. He saw a familiar silhouette and squinted his eyes to have a clearer look. “Jisoo,” he whispered. He excused himself from his colleagues and stood up— walking towards the dessert table, approaching the man who is back facing him.

“Jisoo?” Wonwoo softly called out. Jisoo who was picking up the cookie looked up and his eyes widened. “Wonwoo,” Jisoo breathe out. “Hong Jisoo, it’s you!” Wonwoo sighed in relief and smiled widely. Jisoo nodded and smiled excitedly.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked Jisoo, genuinely surprised. “I’m Mingyu’s husband,” Jisoo looked behind and pointed his finger at the lean back of his husband. Wonwoo followed his finger and brightened up. “Oh! So you’re Mr Choi Seungcheol’s son in law?” Wonwoo asked. Jisoo nodded while smiling. “What a small world!” Wonwoo exclaimed. “I work for their company now,” Wonwoo slightly opened his arms— happy about his achievements. Jisoo eyes twinkled. “Really? That’s really great! How are you nowadays?” Jisoo asked— putting all their past history behind. Wonwoo smiled sadly. “Great, but you know, I’m still adjusting on how to live without having to relate everything to you.” Wonwoo looked straight into Jisoo’s eyes. Someone cleared his throat behind Jisoo. Wonwoo and Jisoo looked up at the same time.

“Mingyu,” Jisoo breathe out happily. Mingyu smiled tightly. “What were you guys talking about? You two looked really happy.” Mingyu stared at Jisoo. Jisoo— still couldn’t catch on his tone, smiled brightly. “Wonwoo, he’s my friend that I haven’t met in a while,” Jisoo looked at Wonwoo and smiled again, “that’s why I’m excited.” Wonwoo grinned softly and glanced at Mingyu. Mingyu was staring at Jisoo— annoyed, confused with all these feelings that is messing him up.

“If you want anything, you don’t even need to do anything. Just call the waitress and they’ll bring whatever you want to you. Let’s go,” Mingyu placed his palm on Jisoo’s lower back and firmly pushed him towards their table. Jisoo stumbled but carefully searched for Wonwoo’s eyes. He gave him a sweet smile and then waved. Wonwoo returned the same gesture. He sighed and walked back to his seat.

 

“Ever since you met Wonwoo, you’ve been smiling all the way from the hotel till now, when we’re on our way home. Was he that special to you?” Mingyu sourly asked Jisoo, who was still smiling softly while looking at him. “Of course I’m happy. It’s been long since I’ve last met him.” Jisoo looked down, embarrassed. Mingyu smirked.

“So, it’s like as if your love for him is suddenly coming back, right? That’s what you were trying to say right?” Jisoo looked at Mingyu—who was driving with furrowed eyebrows, holding back his anger.

“Why are you angry at me?” asked Jisoo, confused and annoyed. “Who said I’m angry?” Mingyu raised his voice. “Why are you raising your voice towards me?” Jisoo pointed out, disappointed.

Jisoo looked to the front and straightened up. “Yes, we may have history back then but it’s all in the past and the both of us doesn’t have fate with each other. So, what can we do right?” Jisoo softly said. “I have never brought up about Jeonghan. I know he’s your friend and Wonwoo is mine. All I wanted to do was to be friends with him, Mingyu.” Jisoo explained quietly. Mingyu huffed and stepped on the acceleration—speeding up to cover up his confused mind.

 

Mingyu came back to a quiet house. He slowly climbed the stairs and halted when he saw Jisoo lying down on the sofa—reading his newly bought storybook. Mingyu cleared his throat and carefully made his way closer to Jisoo.

“You didn’t cook today, Jisoo?” Mingyu wearily asked his husband. Jisoo keeps quiet and continued reading his book. “Jisoo?” Mingyu called again.

Jisoo slowly put his book down and turned his head around—body twisting. “Usually you wouldn’t want to eat even if I cooked, so today,” Jisoo went back to his previous position and adjusted his pillow, “I just made food for myself.” Jisoo continued reading.

Mingyu made an ‘o’ with his mouth and carefully backed away. “It’s okay if you didn’t cook,” Mingyu scratched his head, “I was just asking.” Jisoo hummed in acknowledgement. Mingyu backed away slowly. He went to the backyard and stood behind the glass doors—peeking through, looking at Jisoo. Mingyu breathe out shakily. He needed to make things right.

Mingyu walked in again and stopped a few steps before the sofa that Jisoo was lying on. He cleared his throat again— hoping it would throw away his nervousness. “I was hoping if you would like to go dinner with me,” Mingyu softly whispered, not realising his eyes was closed and he was currently peeking to see Jisoo’s reactions. He raised his head up and slowly walked forward—Jisoo was currently sleeping. Mingyu sighed. “He’s asleep.” Mingyu long fingers made their ways to Jisoo’s face. They traced over Jisoo’s sculpted nose and stopped at his cupid’s bow.

Jisoo felt something on his face and opened his eyes rapidly. Mingyu quickly withdraws his fingers from Jisoo’s face—scratching his neck awkwardly.

Jisoo yawned. “Sorry, I fell asleep.” Jisoo stood up and pointed to his room’s direction. “I’ll make my way up, goodnight.” Jisoo walked away. Mingyu looked back—staring at Jisoo who was walking away. He sat down on the sofa and reached out for the book that Jisoo read.

Mingyu peeked into Jisoo’s room and slowly made his way in. He stopped behind the wall and carefully peeped on Jisoo who was peacefully sleeping.

He made his way to Jisoo’s bed. Nervously, he sat beside his husband’s body. Mingyu carefully scanned Jisoo’s face—smiling when Jisoo’s mouth was slightly apart. Mingyu couldn’t control himself. He needed to leave before he loses himself. But Jisoo softly mewled in his sleep and Mingyu knew—he’s defeated by his own lust.

Mingyu slowly climbed onto Jisoo and kneels down on Jisoo—each knees on Jisoo’s side, trapping Jisoo. Jisoo felt some weight on his waist and quickly woke up. He saw Mingyu leaning towards his face and speedily tried to scramble away. Mingyu inverted some force onto his knees and clamped them closely to Jisoo’s sides.

“Mingyu!” Jisoo cried. Mingyu quickly pinned both of Jisoo’s wrist above his head. “Mingyu, let go of me, please!” Jisoo tried breaking the grip on his wrist. He squirmed and tears rolled down his face. “Mingyu, please don’t do this to me,” Jisoo begged. Mingyu went in closer to Jisoo.

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Mingyu tightened his grip as Jisoo squirmed harder, “I’m your husband.” Jisoo cried and tried to remove his wrist from Mingyu’s iron grip. He successfully removed his left wrist and strongly pushed Mingyu away.

Mingyu was caught off guard and mistakably removed his grip that was holding onto Jisoo’s another wrist.

Jisoo straightened up and pushed Mingyu’s body to the side. Jisoo abruptly stood up and backed away. “How could you, Mingyu.” Jisoo whispered angrily. “Get out from my room!” Jisoo pushed Mingyu off his bed and towards the door. “Get out!” He roughly pushed Mingyu out the door and quickly closed the door with a bang—forgetting to lock it.

Jisoo's back slid down against the door and he pulled his knees close to his chest. The fragile man sobbed into his knees—traumatic over the incident. Jisoo couldn’t believe that Mingyu was about to rape him. He shook his head and cried again.

Mingyu rubbed his face and sighed angrily. _What the fuck was that?_ Mingyu couldn’t believe that he let his guards down. He kept his hands off Jeonghan for 2 years but the devil’s temptations were stronger in front of his own husband.  

He needed to get out from this house before anything else could happen.

 

Mingyu parked his car outside Jeonghan’s bungalow. “Baby?” Mingyu called for the model. He looked around the living room and stopped in front of the wooden staircase. Mingyu slowly climbed up.

The taller man stopped in his tracks and furrowed his eyebrows. “No fucking way,” Mingyu whispered. He heard muffled voices and climbed two stairs per step.

Jeonghan’s bedroom’s door wasn’t properly closed—there was a gap big enough for Mingyu to peeped in. “Fucking bitch!” Mingyu hissed.

Mingyu pushed the door roughly—it bangs into the wall with a loud sound. “So this is what you’ve been doing behind my back?” Mingyu asked, pissed. “Are you that fucking desperate for sex to cheat behind my fucking back?”  Mingyu walked in angrily and stood in front of the bed—too fired up to even care that Jeonghan was shirtless. Jeonghan pushed Vernon away and quickly pulled the blankets to cover his chest. “Mingyu!” Jeonghan gasped, “why didn’t you call me first?” Jeonghan looked at Vernon—his model friend who was as shocked as him right now.

“So now I have to make an appointment before meeting you?” Mingyu asked sarcastically. He looked at Vernon and spread his arms—gesturing him to continue. “No, please, continue fucking him. He’s in need of it.” Mingyu left the room. “Choi Mingyu!” Jeonghan called after—quickly slipping into his oversized t-shirt and pulled his pyjama shorts up. “Mingyu! Baby, listen to me!” Jeonghan ran down the stairs and grabbed onto Mingyu’s elbows. Mingyu turned around and pushed Jeonghan roughly.

“Ah!” Jeonghan shrieked and landed into Vernon’s arms. “Hey!” Vernon shouted, angry over Mingyu’s actions. Mingyu opened the front door and turned around briefly. “Just remember, if he can do shits to me, he can also do shits to you.” Mingyu reminded Vernon indignantly. Mingyu left and shut the door loudly.

“You okay?” Vernon softly asked Jeonghan who was crying his eyes out. Jeonghan twists his wrist out of Vernon’s grip and shook his head, signaling Vernon to leave him alone.

Mingyu punched his steering wheels and screamed. He felt so betrayed and stupid. He felt stupid for going after Jeonghan when he had his husband, Jisoo, waiting for him every day at home, hoping to get his slightest attention. Mingyu blast his radio and sped home.

 

Mingyu twists Jisoo’s doorknob slowly and stepped in carefully. He slowly made his way to Jisoo’s bed and sat down quietly. Mingyu pushed back Jisoo’s hair that was covering his eyes and sighed. Mingyu felt so sorry for neglecting, for always pushing away Jisoo roughly. His eyes teared and Mingyu hastily straightened up.

“I’m sorry for everything and I promise, I will make it up to you, Choi Jisoo.” Mingyu whispered into Jisoo’s ears and softly kissed his forehead. Mingyu then slept beside Jisoo for the first time ever since their wedding day.

Jisoo groaned and stretched his body. He rubbed his eyes and twist his body to the left. “Ah!” Jisoo screamed. Mingyu was lying beside him! Mingyu opened his eyes halfway, squinting. Jisoo sat up and anxiously pushed Mingyu off his bed. Mingyu who was still lying down, rolled over and fell on the floor.

“Jisoo,” Mingyu stood up, “Jisoo, listen. I didn’t do anything! I was just lying beside you, that’s all!” Mingyu tried to explain. Jisoo pushed Mingyu with all his might leading him to the door—ignoring all of Mingyu’s excuses. “Leave me alone, Mingyu.” Jisoo shakily closed the door.

Jisoo buried his face in his pillow and groaned. It’s too early for this shit, he thought. Jisoo flipped over and sighed—wondering what should he do if he encountered Mingyu again later in the day.

 

Mingyu sighed. Nothing was going in his head. He couldn’t think straight with all the cold treatment that Jisoo was giving him. He groaned loudly and buried his face into both of his palms.

He then heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” Mingyu grumbled. Minghao walked in with a mocking grin. “Mingyu, my man! What’s wrong?” Mingyu glared at him and flipped his stacks of papers to the next page. Minghao’s grin widened. “Oh no, is it husband problems?” Minghao asked, faking a concerned tone. Mingyu threw his pen at Minghao. “Okay, fine. Sorry!” Minghao laughed while picking up the fallen pen.

“I’m in a mess right now. Jisoo has been giving me cold shoulders for a week.” Mingyu complained, annoyed. Minghao took a seat in front of his desk. “What happened?”

Mingyu explained, spilling the beans over what happened last week. “You fucking deserved it, you asshole! What was on your mind?” Minghao asked, not satisfied with whatever Mingyu did. Mingyu rubbed his face with both of his palms and screamed. “Blame the devil, not me!” Mingyu defended himself.

“You’re the devil,” Minghao rolled his eyes.

 

“Coming!” Jisoo rushed towards the front door.

“Mr Choi Jisoo?” the delivery man asked. Jisoo nodded and wrapped his arms around his body—tightening his cardigan. “Here,” the man passes him a bouquet of flowers, “for you.” Jisoo took it gently and thanked him. The kind delivery man smiled and took his leave. Jisoo closed the door and turned around.

“Flowers?” he whispered. He scanned through the bouquet and took out the small card hidden within it.

 

_I’m sorry for everything._

_-Your husband, Mingyu_

 

Jisoo smiled softly and placed the card back to its place. He smelled the red and yellow roses—indicating love and apologies respectively. He carefully set the flowers into the living room’s vase and filled it with water.

For a week, Jisoo kept on receiving different types of flowers from Mingyu. He softly thanked the delivery man and walked in, smelling the purple hyacinth that was surrounded by white baby breath. Just then his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He quickly set the bouquet down on the piano and answered the call.

“Hello?” Jisoo carefully answered. “How do you like the flowers?” Mingyu asked on the line. Jisoo smiled softly and looked down, shy. “I like it a lot, thank you. I’m sorry if I have been hard on you these past few days.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Jisoo turned around. Mingyu was directly standing in front of him with his phone on his left ear. Jisoo smiled again and placed his phone back into his pocket. Mingyu slipped down his phone—placing it on the piano top. “I am sorry for everything I’ve done to you these past few months. I regretted not loving you sooner.” Mingyu grabbed Jisoo’s hand and pulled him closer. “I love you and I’m sorry, Choi Jisoo.”

Jisoo looked into Mingyu’s eyes and wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist. Mingyu softly rubbed Jisoo’s back and kissed his head.

 

“Dad! Seokmin, Chan!”

“Jisoo hyung!” Seokmin stood up. “Dad! Jisoo hyung came!”

Jisoo smiled and closed the car’s door. Mingyu followed suit—opening his car’s trunk and brought over bags of presents into the house.

“Jisoo, Mingyu!” Soonyoung yelled in joy. He hugged Jisoo tightly and went over to hug Mingyu. “How are you dad?” Mingyu politely asked. “I’m fine!” Soonyoung answered joyfully. “Guess who brought over some presents!” Mingyu gleefully pulled Chan into his lap and passed Seokmin his presents.

 

“Jisoo?” Wonwoo called. Jisoo turned around—shocked. “Wonwoo, what are you doing here?” Wonwoo smiled and stood beside him. “I’m visiting my parents, my dad is currently sick.” Wonwoo looked straight into the sea.

Mingyu went back to Seoul and left Jisoo behind for him to spend time with his family. Jisoo brought his siblings to the beach after Chan succeeds into persuading him.

“Mr Jeon is sick? How is he now?” Jisoo asked, genuinely worried. Wonwoo looked at Jisoo and smiled, “He’s fine, just a little overworked.”

“How about you? Are things fine with Mingyu?” Wonwoo now stood in front of Jisoo. The smaller man furrowed his brows, confused. “Things between me and Mingyu is fine. Why do you ask?” Wonwoo smirked. “I knew that things are not fine between the two of you. How could you let him treat you this way? Jisoo! He’s cheating on you!”

Jisoo shook his head. “That was in the past. I’ve forgiven him, Wonwoo.” Wonwoo took a step closer and grabbed Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo eyes widened and he struggled. “Wonwoo, don’t do this, please.” Wonwoo ignored Jisoo’s protest and pulled him closer. “Jisoo, we could be happy together if you leave him and come to me.”

Jisoo struggled, twisting his hands away from Wonwoo’s grip. “Wonwoo, let me go. I am your boss’s partner, Wonwoo. Don’t do this to me.” Jisoo whispered sorrowfully.

“Baby, come over here! This is a nice spot!” Minghao called his girlfriend who was walking towards the sea. “Wait,” Minghao squinted his eyes for a better view. “Isn’t that Wonwoo? And Jisoo?” Minghao eyes widened.

“Jisoo, I know you’re not happy with Mingyu. It’s not too late for you to leave him and come to me.” Wonwoo begged. Jisoo forcefully pulled his hands away from Wonwoo and took a step back. “Seokmin! Chan! Let’s go home!” Jisoo shouted over for his brothers and left after glaring at Wonwoo.   

“Hong Jisoo!” Wonwoo shouted. Jisoo grabbed both Seokmin and Chan’s hands—ignoring Wonwoo’s call and hurried home.

 

Mingyu took a seat at the hotel’s restaurant and crossed his legs. Straightening his collar, he called over the waiter. “One black coffee with two sugar cube, please,” Mingyu ordered. The waiter nodded and Mingyu thanked him. “Hello, Mr Lee. I’m already here. It’s okay, take your time, sir.” Mingyu bid goodbye to his phone and flipped the menu.

Jeonghan looked around the restaurant and smiled triumphantly. He walked seductively towards Mingyu’s table—restaurant’s customers eyeing him. “Hi baby!” Jeonghan hooked his arms around behind Mingyu’s neck. “Jeonghan! What are you doing?” Mingyu hissed, harshly removing Jeonghan’s arm away. “Baby, I miss you!” Jeonghan cooed sweetly, seating next to Mingyu. Mingyu smirked, eyes still on the menu. Waving his fingers, chasing the model away. “Just go away, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan smirked and looked out the window. “Okay then, I’ll go.” Jeonghan stood up. Suddenly, Jeonghan stopped and collapsed, falling onto Mingyu. “Jeonghan!” Mingyu automatically catches the slim man.

 _Snap, snap._ Jun smirked, satisfied with the pictures he took. He looked at the screen of his camera and went away.

“Here, I’ll bring you to the hospital.” Mingyu looped his arms behind Jeonghan’s waist, arms of the model behind his neck. “No, just bring me home, please.” Jeonghan faked a weak plead. Mingyu harshly sighed and led Jeonghan home.

“Mingyu,” Jeonghan called softly. “Thank you.” He sweetly said as Mingyu tucked him in on his bed. Mingyu hummed and left the house quickly.

Jeonghan stood up and peeked through his room’s windows, making sure that Mingyu have left his house. “Stupid.” Jeonghan giggled and went down the stairs. “Jun!” Jeonghan called, looking around his living room. “Here,” Jun appeared behind the glass door. “Where’s the picture?” Jeonghan excitedly extended his arms, asking for the camera. Jun passed him the camera and settled down on the chair’s arms rest.

“Perfect,” Jeonghan confirmed. “When can I get it?” he scanned the pictures. “Tomorrow,” Jun assured. “Great!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “How much for the payment?” Jun smirked and leaned closer to Jeonghan’s face. “Free, just for you.” He replied, dangerously low. “But,” Jeonghan turned his head and Jun stopped right in front of his lips, smirking. Jeonghan slowly smirked and leaned closer, only to bring up two of his fingers to his lips. Kissing his fingers, he gently pressed it against Jun’s lips. “Go.” Jeonghan smiled, hands waving, signaling a goodbye to Jun. Jun stood up and backed away, eyes protruding at Jeonghan before leaving the model’s house.

 

Mingyu creaked open Jisoo’s door and slowly went into the room. Jisoo stopped combing his hair and turned around, greeting his husband. Jisoo gently smiled and turned his attention back to the mirror, straightening his robe.

Mingyu slowly circled behind Jisoo’s bed—eyes not leaving Jisoo’s face. “How’s dad?” Mingyu slowly asked. Jisoo’s hands abruptly stopped and he searched for Mingyu eyes, staring into his. “Dad is fine, my brothers is also fine.” Mingyu nodded, taking in the information. “Wonwoo?” Mingyu suddenly asked. Jisoo froze. His face went pale and his lips were as if glued together, unable to answer his husband’s question.

Jisoo trailed behind Mingyu, who currently stops at the side of Jisoo’s bed. “Mingyu, I met Wonwoo when I was at the beach with my brothers,” Jisoo tried explaining. “I didn’t even know that he was there too.” Mingyu brought his index finger to Jisoo’s lips—shutting him up. “It’s okay, let’s not ruin tonight, hmm?” Mingyu’s hand making their way to Jisoo’s robe, pulling the string, letting the sides of Jisoo’s robe falling freely. “Mingyu, please believe—” Mingyu cuts Jisoo off.

“I do, okay?” Mingyu whispered. Mingyu slowly pushed Jisoo to the edge of the bed—letting the back of his knees fold, making Jisoo sit. “Tonight is a special night for you,” Mingyu pushes Jisoo’s body back slowly, “and me.” He whispered right into Jisoo’s ears.

Jisoo breathes out nervously as Mingyu placed both of his palms beside each of the smaller male’s ears. Jisoo locks his eyes with Mingyu and lifted up his chin higher, anticipating a deeper interaction.

Mingyu smirked, flipping Jisoo around roughly. “Mingyu!” Jisoo gasped. “So did you hold Wonwoo’s hands by accident too?” Mingyu roughly squeezed Jisoo’s neck from the back, making Jisoo groan as he pressurized it. “Mingyu, it hurts!” Jisoo screamed, voice breaking from holding back his tears.

Mingyu slapped down couple pieces of the photograph for Jisoo to view—pictures of Wonwoo holding Jisoo’s hand at the beach. “What is all this?” Mingyu shouted. “So you went behind my back to meet Wonwoo didn’t you?” Mingyu pulled Jisoo’s hair, turning his body around. “Answer me!” demands Mingyu. “No, Mingyu. I didn’t!” Jisoo cried, trying to remove Mingyu’s tight grip on his hair.

Mingyu angrily pressed his lips against Jisoo—pulling Jisoo’s hair upwards to give him full access to his husband’s lips. Jisoo whimpered in the kiss and tried pushing Mingyu away, fisting the taller man’s shirt. Mingyu backed away, licking his lips—attacking Jisoo’s collarbones right after. His hands snaked down, removing the trapped man’s robe. Jisoo moans as pain electrify his body when Mingyu bites harshly on his neck.

“Mingyu, don’t do this.” Jisoo lowly begged as Mingyu removed his shorts roughly, throwing it away. Mingyu quickly undoes his belt and slipped out from his jeans, pulling his shirt away. Jisoo hurriedly backed away, hitting his head on the side table, knocking away the vase of flowers he received.

Mingyu pulled Jisoo’s legs and spread his thighs forcefully—penetrating himself in Jisoo. Mingyu groaned at the feeling and moved in and out, ignoring Jisoo’s protest. Mingyu pressed his lips against Jisoo’s quivering lips and slipped his tongue in, exploring Jisoo’s hot cavern.

“Fuck,” Mingyu growled lowly. Jisoo turned his head away, biting his fist to block his cries—disgusted by Mingyu’s actions.

 

Seungkwan quietly stands on his balcony, looking down on Seoul city view as Jisoo cries on his sofa. “And you left just like that?” Seungkwan asked as he walks towards Jisoo, settling down in front of the smaller man who was hugging his knees, sobbing. “He treated me as if I was an animal, Seungkwan!” Jisoo raged, hiding his face into his palms.

“What actually happened?” Seungkwan pulled Jisoo into his embrace, eyes watering. “It was because I met Wonwoo.” Jisoo whispered. Seungkwan pulled away, not believing Jisoo. “You met Wonwoo? Oh, Jisoo.” Seungkwan hugged Jisoo back, tighter, tears finally running down his cheeks as he witnessed his best friend’s pain.

Seungkwan tucked Jisoo in, pulling up the duvet till his chest. “I’m so sorry, Jisoo.” Seungkwan whispered, sorry for not being by Jisoo’s side. He then set Jisoo’s luggage at the side of the bed and sighed before leaving his room.

 

Mingyu rushed into his office, Minghao following closely behind with coffees in both of his hands. “You said it was only two of them, and now you say there were actually four of them including my brothers-in-law!” Mingyu faced Minghao—bags under his eyes, mustache and beard growing. “So which one is the truth?” Minghao handed Mingyu his cups. “How the hell am I supposed to know that the kids were Jisoo’s brothers?”

Mingyu groaned and turned around, looking out the window. “What should I do? He hasn’t come home for a week now.” Mingyu guiltily said, eyes watering. “Serves you right. If I was Jisoo, I would run away too. You have no diplomacy at all.” Minghao scolded.

“Have you checked his dad’s home?” Minghao suggested after thinking. Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve hurt his son and now you want me to ask him where did his son go?” Mingyu asked, surprised over Minghao’s stupid question. “Have you asked Wonwoo?” Minghao asked. Mingyu huffed and slams the coffee on his table, spilling it.

 

Mingyu sped up and curved to the left, blocking Wonwoo’s path. He stopped his car and went out, same goes with Wonwoo. “What is all this?” Wonwoo came out, annoyed. “Where is my husband?” Mingyu shouted.

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “Jisoo is missing?” Wonwoo asked, raising his voice. “I know you’re hiding him!” Mingyu punched Wonwoo’s jaw. Wonwoo avoided Mingyu’s upcoming punch and pushed him away. “If it wasn’t because you’re my boss, I would have punched the fuck out of you.” Wonwoo raged, breathing in and out loudly before getting into his car back, driving away from Mingyu. “Argh!”

 

“You already hurt his son and now you want me to go to his house and asked him where is Jisoo? Do you have no shame, Choi Mingyu?” Seungcheol shouted, walking away to face the swimming pool. “Dear, Mingyu have repented. Why not you help him this time around?” Jihoon asked, agitated. “Father, please help me for this one time, please! I don’t know where he went!” Mingyu begged Seungcheol.

Seungcheol shook his head, in disbelief.

 

Jisoo slowly open the door, pulling his luggage in with him. He peeked into the living room and saw Mingyu sleeping on the couch. Packets of chips, Starbuck’s cups, instant noodle’s cups, and trash were all over the living room’s table. Jisoo walked closer towards Mingyu who was hugging onto his cardigan. “Mingyu, wake up.” Jisoo softly shakes Mingyu’s shoulder. Mingyu opened his eyes and gasped. “Jisoo!” Mingyu hugged Jisoo’s lower abdomen. He thought he was dreaming. Jisoo quickly pushed Mingyu away. “It hurts.” he complained. “Where did you go? I’ve searched for you all over but I couldn’t find you.” Mingyu gulped. Jisoo looked away, “I was at Seungkwan’s.”

“Have you eaten? Wait here, I’ll cook for you.” Mingyu rushed up to the kitchen. Jisoo sighed and kneels down, cleaning up after Mingyu’s mess. Mingyu came down with a bowl of ramen and called for Jisoo. “Here, eat this.” Mingyu bring up the fork to Jisoo’s lips. Jisoo avoided and grab his luggage. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

Jisoo peeked into Mingyu’s room and cleared his throat. He walked towards his bed and firmly wakes Mingyu up. He steps back when Mingyu woke up, maintaining a distance. “Go and shower, I’ve made breakfast downstairs.” Jisoo passed Mingyu his towel. “And,” Jisoo gestured to Mingyu’s facial hair, “Shave your face, okay?”

Mingyu made his way to the bathroom and sighed. Slathering the facial cream around his lower face, he faced the mirror. Mingyu leaned his head on the front mirror and closed his eyes. Jisoo steps in and shook his head. Pulling Mingyu hands gently, Jisoo made Mingyu faced him. He took the razor and tilted Mingyu’s head up. Slowly shaving his mustache and beard away.

Mingyu looked down and cheekily swiped some cream on Jisoo’s cheek. Jisoo bite his inner cheeks, keeping in his smile and continued to razor down Mingyu’s face. Not pleased with Jisoo’s reaction, Mingyu continued swiping cream on his face. Jisoo stopped and wipe away the cream with a towel. Giving Mingyu a smile, he helped him clean away the cream with a damp towel.

“Mingyu,” Jisoo called. “Wear this today, hmm?” Jisoo showed Mingyu the tie he bought for him the other day. Mingyu walked out his room, fixing his wrist button and faced Jisoo. “Tie it for me,” Mingyu instructed. Jisoo confidently placed the tie around Mingyu’s neck and stopped. “I don’t know how to do it,” Jisoo confessed, embarrassed.

Mingyu smiled sweetly and turned Jisoo around, back facing him. “Here, I’ll show you.” Mingyu tied the tie around Jisoo and slowly showed the smaller man on how to tie the tie. “There. Now do it on me.” Mingyu turned Jisoo around and stood up straight. Jisoo gently ties the tie around his neck and run his hand down Mingyu’s chest once he was done with the tying. Mingyu stared at Jisoo and pulled him into his embrace. “I love you,” Mingyu whispered. Jisoo smiled.

 

“If there’s nothing else, we will end our meeting here. Thank you all.” Mingyu dismissed the meeting and sat down, tidying up his things. Wonwoo silently stood up and waited for everyone to leave the room. “What is this?” Wonwoo threw down a white envelope on the table. “Oh, for that. Congratulations Wonwoo.” Mingyu congratulate while looking up to Wonwoo. “You’re doing it on purpose right?” Wonwoo accused Mingyu.

Mingyu stood up and walked towards the big window, Wonwoo following closely behind. “You’re doing it to separate me from Jisoo, right?” Mingyu turned around and looked down, touching his tie, playing with it. “Nice tie isn’t it? Jisoo bought for me.” Mingyu bragged. He saw Wonwoo fuming and sighed. “The upper management and I have decided that you are the perfect candidate to join the overseas project,” Mingyu explained. “Look, I know we both love Jisoo, but of course, I love him more since he’s my husband but this has nothing to do with Jisoo, okay?” Mingyu persuaded Wonwoo. Wonwoo breathes out loudly and glared at Mingyu. “Okay, but if whatever happens to Jisoo when I’m away, I won’t hesitate to take him away from you,” Wonwoo warned Mingyu firmly. “Got it, boss.” Mingyu nodded. Wonwoo breathes out loudly and walked out from the room.

 

Jisoo tightens his cardigan around his body and went towards the back facing Wonwoo. “Wonwoo,” Jisoo gently called out. The taller man turned around and smiled. “Jisoo, how are you?” Wonwoo asked softly. “I’m fine.” Jisoo looked around the park—paranoid over the people there.

“Jisoo,” Wonwoo started. “I’m going overseas for a project there and I won’t be back for a long time.” He looked down. Jisoo faced Wonwoo and smiled brightly. “Wonwoo, that’s great!” Wonwoo gave him a small smile. “I hope this is an opportunity for me to forget about you, Jisoo.” Jisoo smiled and nodded. “Now you can’t have any feelings for me, anymore. I pray that you will find your happiness, your soulmate over your time there.” Jisoo sincerely told Wonwoo.

 

“Mingyu?” Jisoo called out, climbing the stairs to level 2. “Where have you been?” Mingyu firmly asked from behind. Jisoo turned around and nervously walked closer to Mingyu. “I went to meet—” “Wonwoo?” Mingyu cuts Jisoo off. Jisoo nodded slowly and looked down, avoiding Mingyu’s poisonous stare. “Did I allow you to meet him?” Mingyu sneered. Jisoo shook his head, still not lifting his gaze up. “Here,” Mingyu pulled out a paper bag from his back. “Wear this and come down for dinner at 8.” Jisoo looked up slowly and took away the bag. “What’s this?” Jisoo asked, confused. “Can you just follow my instructions?” Mingyu then walked away.

Mingyu heard feet’s shuffling and looked up. He saw Jisoo wearing the white buttons up with a pair of tight black slacks that he bought. Jisoo’s hair was nicely gelled up revealing his pale forehead. Mingyu smiled and called Jisoo over.

“Here, take a seat.” Mingyu pulled Jisoo’s chair, asking him to sit. Jisoo looked down at the table, amazed at the food spread. “Jisoo,” Mingyu called, taking away Jisoo’s attention. “Here, for you.” Mingyu slipped over a small, red box towards Jisoo. Jisoo looked up, eyes sparkling. “What is this?” He opened the box and gasped. “Mingyu...” Jisoo searched for Mingyu’s eyes.

“I wanted to buy you a new ring, a ring where I choose for you myself.” Mingyu truthfully explained. “Mingyu, you don’t have to. I’m happy with this ring.” Looking down on the old ring on his finger. Mingyu removed the old ring and slipped in the new diamond ring into Jisoo’s right ring finger. “Please, wear this ring and never, ever remove it.” Mingyu begged while looking straight into Jisoo’s eyes. Jisoo nodded happily while cradling his right hand to his chest.

“One more thing,” Mingyu said. “Look under your plate.” Jisoo furrowed his brows and lifted up his plate. He pulled out the envelope and peered inside. Jisoo gasped loudly and took out the tickets from the envelope. “We’re going Auckland?” Jisoo squealed gleefully. Mingyu grinned. “Yes, we’re going next week!” Jisoo placed the tickets back in and smiled brightly at Mingyu. “Okay enough with that. Let’s eat!” Mingyu rubbed his palms together. “You cooked all this?” Jisoo asked. “Of course! I can cook, okay.” Mingyu defended himself. Jisoo laughed heartily and started digging in.

 

Mingyu and Jisoo toured around Auckland, Mingyu dragging Jisoo to the beautiful tourist spot of Auckland. Taking Jisoo along the streets, feeding lamb for the first time.  Jisoo giggled when the lamb licked his hand and looked over at the smiling Mingyu. “It tickles!” Jisoo shrieked.

“Here, your ice cream,” Mingyu handed Jisoo an ice cream cone. “Wait, I’ll take this, you can have this.” Mingyu quickly swapped the ice cream cone before Jisoo could take it away. Jisoo laughed and nodded, hands reaching for the other cone.

“Jisoo,” Mingyu called over for the smaller man. Jisoo hummed and looked up. “I have somewhere to bring you.” Mingyu interlaced his fingers with Jisoo’s and pulled him gently. Jisoo followed him quietly, eyes roaming around, enjoying the scenery. Mingyu brought him to the mountain after lunch, telling him that he has something to give him.

“Okay, we’re here.” Mingyu stopped in front of a table. Jisoo eyes widened, surprised over the tools on the table. There were tubes of paints, brushes, a canvas and foods. “The foods are for you so that you’re not bored while waiting for me. Come,” Mingyu led Jisoo to the chair. “Sit here and look at me.” Jisoo sat and Mingyu went to grab the canvas. “Look at me for the entire time.” Mingyu said as he set the canvas beside the table, pulling a chair for himself. Jisoo nodded and smiled.

“Mingyu, are you done? I’m hungry!” Jisoo dragged his words, whining. Mingyu chuckled and stood up. “Okay, I’m done. Come here.” Mingyu called. Jisoo gasped loudly, looking at Mingyu with his eyes widened. “You drew a portrait of me?” Mingyu smiled and nodded. “Yes, I did.” Jisoo let out an unbelievable laugh, grinning as he stroked the freshly drawn portrait. “It’s beautiful, I love it a lot.” Jisoo breathed out.

Mingyu hugged Jisoo’s waist from the back and nuzzled his chin on the crook of Jisoo’s neck. “I think I want to be a painter. But of course the only one I’ll paint is you.” Mingyu kissed Jisoo’s cheek lightly. The smaller man turned his head sideways and laughed, shaking his head. “Sweet talker,” Jisoo pinched his nose.

 

Jeonghan leaned on Mingyu’s shoulder and hummed happily. Mingyu fidgeted in his chair and straightened up. Jeonghan pulled away and traces Mingyu’s biceps. “So, when are we getting married?” Jeonghan shamelessly asked. Mingyu sighed and continued typing, eyes on his computer’s screen. “I’m already married,” he stopped and stared into Jeonghan’s eyes. “Happily married to my husband. So can you just please leave my office now?” Mingyu darted his sight back to the screen.

“Do you know that now you’re not only asking me to go away?” Jeonghan leaned to Mingyu’s ears. “But two.” He whispered slowly. Mingyu stopped and looked at Jeonghan, confused.  The model straightened up, pulling Mingyu’s hands and placing it on his flat stomach. “I want you to take responsibility and also be the father of this child.”

Mingyu stood up, towering over the model. “What do you mean? I’ve never touched you, not even once!” Mingyu raged. Mingyu stood up, storming towards the door, yanking it open harshly. “I want you out from my office.” Mingyu hissed, holding the door open.

 Jeonghan gave a short laughed before slapping down a thick envelope. “You wouldn’t want me to go just yet.” Mingyu snatched the envelope and carefully go through each and every picture. Jeonghan snaked his arms around Mingyu’s waist. “I don’t mind being your mistress. I just want my child to have a good life.” Jeonghan whispered to Mingyu’s ear, smirking triumphantly. “Tsk!” Mingyu roughly removed Jeonghan’s arms.

 

Jisoo hurriedly brought over the tray of pastries outside for the guests to enjoy. Seungcheol and Jihoon invited some of their friends and relatives over to their house for a small get-together. Jisoo smiled warmly at the scene of the kids running around, screaming happily—remembering Seokmin and Chan. He excused himself from the group of ladies and went to the kitchen to fetch more tray of foods.

Mingyu dragged Minghao, who was busy filling up his plate with food. “What?” Minghao grumbled, biting off his tuna sandwich that he quickly took before he got pulled away. Mingyu brought Minghao to the side and nervously glanced around. “I have a problem,” Mingyu confessed.

Minghao raised his eyebrows, still chewing. “What problem?” Mingyu looked down to his fidgeting fingers. “It’s about Jeonghan.” Minghao eyes widened. “Jeonghan? Mingyu, don’t play around or else I’m going to tell Jisoo!” Minghao threatened, stepping away jokingly.

“No, you fool!” Mingyu hissed, eyeing Jisoo who came out from the kitchen. “He told me that he’s pregnant and he wants me to be responsible for the child,” Mingyu explained lowly. “Mingyu, you didn’t touch him, didn’t you?” Minghao asked, confirming. Mingyu stared at the man in front of him. “No, I am a man with discipline, okay!” Mingyu defended.

“Mingyu?” Jisoo called his husband, louder as Mingyu was at the other side. “What are you doing?” Mingyu looks over to Jisoo and scratched his head nervously as Jisoo walked closer to them. “Nothing. I was just talking about some office stuff.” Mingyu assured Jisoo. “Go and have some food—” Jisoo stopped talking and bend in half. Covering his mouth, he felt the urge to throw up and quickly moved closer to the rubbish bin. “Jisoo!” Mingyu grabbed Jisoo’s arm, supporting his sudden weak husband. “Are you okay?” Mingyu worriedly asked, rubbing Jisoo’s back while Jisoo tried to throw up.

Jihoon went closer to them as he saw Jisoo crouching over the bin in pain. “Jisoo,” Jihoon softly fixed Jisoo’s hair. Jisoo hummed and looked up, giving Jihoon an assured smile. “I’m okay, maybe I ate something wrong.” Jisoo convinced with his honey-like voice. Mingyu suddenly looked up and locked eyes with Minghao, both eyes widening slowly.

“Jisoo,” Mingyu look at Jisoo, who was frowning in annoyance as he felt a nausea coming up. Jisoo looked up and hummed again. “Yes?” he softly answered. “Are you by chance pregnant?” Mingyu asked carefully. Jisoo’s eyes widened and he looked over to Jihoon, gapping over the possibility. Jisoo lets out a laugh, speechless. “I don’t know.” Jisoo shortly breathe out and looked at Mingyu, who pulled Jisoo into his embrace happily—forgetting about all the problems. Minghao looked and Mingyu and grinned happily for his best friend.

 

Jeonghan swiftly filled in his particulars needed on the form and passed it to the receptionist once he’s done. He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. Jisoo exited the doctor’s room, smiling while looking down on the piece of paper. Jeonghan smirked slowly upon remembering the face of the person who walked passed him. Jeonghan walked over to Jisoo, hands on his not so visible stomach.

“Jisoo?” Jeonghan stopped in front of Jisoo. “Jeonghan?” Jisoo asked. “You know me?” Jeonghan asked, quite surprised. Jisoo softly laughed. “How can I not? The most popular model in Seoul.” Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan, who returned the smile. “You know what?” Jeonghan suddenly said. Jisoo looked into Jeonghan’s eyes, telling him to continue. “You’re very lucky that Mingyu is taking responsibility for you and your child. But for me,” Jeonghan rubbed his stomach. “I’m not that lucky. You know that Mingyu and I were together before this right?” Jeonghan voice started to crack. “This is actually Mingyu’s child.” Jeonghan softly revealed. Jisoo abruptly stood up, locking eyes with the model in front of him. “Jisoo,” Jeonghan called again. “Please allow Mingyu to take responsibility for this child. I don’t want my child to suffer later in the day.” Jeonghan let his tears fall, voice choking up. 

Jisoo took a step back and grabbed his belongings before leaving the clinic. “Jisoo!” Jeonghan tried calling Jisoo back before smirking when he saw the other male entering his car.

 

Mingyu anxiously paces back and forth in the living room with his phone beside his ear. Jisoo slowly climbed up the stairs to the living room and stopped when he saw Mingyu waiting for him. He swiftly turned left but his arms were grabbed before he could even avoid his husband. “Jisoo, where did you go? My calls weren’t picked up, my messages weren’t replied. Did you went to the clinic or somewhere else?” Mingyu questioned, towering Jisoo. The shorter man looked up, he stared into Mingyu’s eyes. “Are you angry?” Jisoo asked, eyes glistening with tears. Mingyu was taken aback and furrowed his eyebrows. “No, I’m not angry,” Mingyu followed behind Jisoo who was going towards the sofa. “I’m just worried because you prohibited me to follow you.” Mingyu slumped into the sofa beside Jisoo and leaned closer to him, eyes still on Jisoo’s pale face. “So, share with me, what did the doctor say about our baby?” Mingyu excitedly asked, grinning.

Jisoo faced Mingyu angrily and stopped. Mingyu grinned, still not noticing about Jisoo’s feelings. “Mingyu, what is your biggest secret?” Jisoo suddenly asked his husband. Mingyu stopped, thinking before slowly shook his head. “No, I have no secrets. I have told you everything.” Mingyu assured Jisoo surely. “Why do you asked?” Mingyu carefully searched for Jisoo’s eyes, realizing about the sudden change of his gentle husband.

Jisoo softly smirked and stood up. “Who knows, I’m like a doll after all. A doll for you to play around, throwing me from left to right, not caring about my feelings at all!” Jisoo suddenly raged. Mingyu stood up and grabbed Jisoo’s elbows, trying to stop Jisoo from moving around too much. “Jisoo, what are you saying?” Mingyu locked his eyes with Jisoo’s and strongly hold Jisoo’s struggling arms. “Don’t touch me!” Jisoo forcefully pulled his arms from Mingyu’s grip. “What have you done to Jeonghan?” Jisoo softly whispered, chocking up with tears. Mingyu froze. “Jisoo,”   

“You’ve already knotted inside of him and now you’re asking him to abort the innocent child just like that?” Jisoo stepped back, tears slowly falling. “How could you do this to me Mingyu?” Jisoo asked Mingyu with his voice breaking, one hand covering his mouth from sobbing. “Jisoo,” Mingyu stepped closer to Jisoo but Jisoo put his palms up, signaling him to stop. “Don’t come closer, please.” Jisoo grabbed his bag and rushed up to his room. “Argh!” Mingyu kicked the sofa, tumbling the pillows down.

 

“This news will make you come back to me,” Jeonghan smirked while reading the newspaper with his and Mingyu’s picture, hugging at the restaurant. Jun sneaked behind Jeonghan and lowly whispered. “Do you think Mingyu is stupid?” Jeonghan turned to the side, eyes connecting to Jun. “What do you mean?” He slowly questioned. Jun cautiously pulled Jeonghan into his embrace and laid themselves down. Hands in Jeonghan’s hair, slowly playing with his hair. “In this modern time, people could check using DNA.” Jun dangerously stated. “Later, he will know who the father of that child is.” Jeonghan froze. “People now doesn’t care about this lame gossip’s anymore.” Jun continued.

Jeonghan turned to look at Jun, smiling cynically. “Then? Are you trying to say that this child is, your child?” Jeonghan sat up. “Ridiculous!” Jeonghan laughed. Jun sat up, encircled his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and nuzzled his nose into Jeonghan’s neck. “It is _our_ child.”

Jeonghan fumed and removed Jun’s arms from his waist. “Don’t fucking touch me!” Jeonghan pointed his index finger towards the door. “I want you out. Get out of my house!” Jeonghan screamed. Jun smirked angrily and stood up. Jeonghan grabbed a pillow from his bed and smacked Jun’s back, shouting hysterically, telling him to leave.

Jun smirked and eyed Jeonghan before taking his leave. “I’ll get our baby, soon.” Jun hissed.

 

Seungcheol threw the magazine down. “It’s too late to say anything, Choi Mingyu!” Seungcheol glared at Mingyu. “The whole South Korea now knows about this!” Mingyu looks at Jisoo who was now in Jihoon’s embrace and groaned. “I didn’t do that, father! I know my limits and I am not a douche!” Mingyu defended himself, hoping to get anyone’s trust. Jisoo slowly let himself slip out of Jihoon’s arms and face him, hugging him sadly once again. “Thank you for everything up till now, dad. I’ll see you again, soon.” Jisoo said and stood up. He looked at Seungcheol and bowed respectfully.

Jisoo pulled his luggage and walked passed Mingyu. Mingyu groaned again. “Jisoo, where are you going now?” Mingyu grabbed Jisoo’s wrist and pulled him towards him. Jisoo twists his wrist and locked eyes with Mingyu. “I’ll be at my dad’s place until the release of your DNA result.” Jisoo walked away.

“Is there not a single soul here who believes me?” Mingyu raged, walking up to his room.

 

Jisoo swiftly cornered into his house’s open space and braked. He quickly wiped his tears and breath in shakily before exiting his car. He saw Soonyoung seating at the patio and sped in, not being able to control his tears.

Soonyoung followed suit and stopped right in front of Jisoo’s closed room’s door. “Jisoo,” Soonyoung softly called his son. “Are you staying here for a while or,” Soonyoung’s heart clenches and his tears spilled out. “Are you going to stay here forever?” Soonyoung whispered.

Jisoo hugged his knees and cried on his bed, shoulders shaking from the vigorous waterworks. Jisoo stifled and looked to his side table, a picture of him and Mingyu was standing proudly by his lamp. Jisoo sniffled and cradled his sorrow self to sleep.

 

Soonyoung creaked open Jisoo’s door slowly and peeked inside. Jisoo was soundly asleep in his bed. Soonyoung slips himself in and quietly sat by Jisoo’s side. He pushed up Jisoo’s messy bangs and smiled. _I’m sorry, Jisoo for not being there for you._ He thought and covered Jisoo with his blanket.

“Dad,” Jisoo stirred. Soonyoung hummed and smiled softly. Jisoo wrapped his arms around his dad’s waist and cried. “Dad, I’m sorry.” Jisoo sobbed into Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung’s heart clenches for the second time that day and pulled Jisoo closer, kissing his crown. “No, Jisoo, dad is sorry for putting you in that position.” Soonyoung apologised 

“My heart hurts, dad. I feel like dying.” Jisoo bawled incoherently. “Jisoo, remember that to every problem, there is always a solution.” Soonyoung tears fell. “I will always be there by your side, along with your brothers.” Soonyoung promised.

 

A mini cooper came to halt in front of Jeonghan’s corridor. Vernon opened the door for Jeonghan and pulled him out, turning him around, pushing him against the car before roughly kissing the model. Jeonghan moaned into the kiss and played around with Vernon’s blonde locks. Vernon’s hands going down Jeonghan’s chest and unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

“Babe,” Jeonghan seductively moaned. Vernon smirked and moved his lips beside Jeonghan’s ear. “I’ll go to the store to get some drinks and,” Vernon stared into Jeonghan’s eyes and winked. Jeonghan giggled, understanding. He waved Vernon goodbye and went into his house.

A pair of eyes daggered through his scalp and slowly smirks. Moving away from his hiding spot.

Jeonghan tied his silk night robe and made his way to his room. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped right beside of his bed. “Hi, honey.” Jeonghan breathed out in relief. “Vernon, it was just you. Stop playing tricks!” Jeonghan giggled and playfully elbowed the man behind him. Unwarily, he turned around and screamed. “Jun! What are you doing here?” Jeonghan shouted. Jun fumed and harshly pushed Jeonghan down to his bed.

 “Argh.” Jeonghan groaned from the strong impact but screamed before grabbing a pillow and slamming it on Jun’s head. Jun growled and Jeonghan speedily ran out from his room and sprang down the stairs hurriedly. Holding onto his bloating stomach, Jeonghan tried running out to his balcony. He missed a step and fall flat on his stomach. “No!” Jeonghan cried when he saw blood trickling down his legs.

Jun stretched his hands out and forcefully grabbed Jeonghan’s hair. “I’m here to get my child, _bitch_.” Jun dragged Jeonghan’s struggling body and brought it out to his balcony. “Jun, don’t do this to me, please.” Jeonghan begged tearfully. Jun smirked and pulled out a knife from his back pocket. “This is for when you ignored me.” Jun stabbed Jeonghan’s bulging stomach. Jeonghan jerks upwards and froze. “This is for not admitting that this child, is mine.” Jun ran the knife across Jeonghan’s stomach, pressing hard to split it open. Jeonghan stopped breathing and lie lifelessly by Jun’s side.

Jun pulled out the unborn child and cradled it to his chest, smiling cynically. “My baby,” Jun whispers before lying beside Jeonghan’s bloody body.

“Jeonghan?” Vernon called out. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the balcony door open. Vernon covered his mouth and screamed into his hand when he saw Jeonghan’s stomach in half and Jun lying beside him.

 

Seokmin and Chan ran hand in hand towards Jisoo with a piece of newspaper in Seokmin’s other hands. “Jisoo hyung!” Seokmin called out for Jisoo who was seating under the hut. “Dad asked to give it to you!” Seokmin shoved the paper into Jisoo’s hand. Jisoo reads the paper and froze.

**_Top model, Jeonghan, killed by his psychotic boyfriend, who happens to father his baby_ **

“Let’s go home.” Jisoo packed his books and grabbed Chan’s hand, another hand holding onto his stomach.

“Dad, I need to see Mingyu,” Jisoo says as he quickly grabbed his luggage and shoved everything inside. Soonyoung smiled and nodded, hoping for the best for his son.

 

“Mingyu?” Jisoo called out in that empty house. “Mingyu, I’m home.” Jisoo shakily said. He called Jihoon and asked for Mingyu. “He didn’t visit us, Jisoo.” Jihoon regretfully answered. Jisoo slumped into the sofa and bawled—missing his husband more than ever.

 

Jisoo booked himself a ticket to Switzerland and nervously packed his luggage, worried if Mingyu is not there as he expected.

Jisoo tightened his coat around his stomach and adjusted his scarf around his neck. He climbed up the mountain and panted softly. Looking around, he searches for Mingyu. Jisoo bites his lips and prayed for Mingyu’s safety. “Mingyu, where are you?” Jisoo tearfully whispered to himself and he walked around the area.

Jisoo went down the small hill and turned to his left. Jisoo breathed out in relief and carefully approached the man seating down with a canvas from behind. “Mingyu,” Jisoo whispered. Mingyu stops drawing and briefly turned around before facing back his canvas. “For what do you find me?” Mingyu coldly asked. Jisoo allowed his tears to fall and he looked down, guiltily. “Mingyu, I am so sorry for not believing you.” Jisoo softly apologised, eyes still on the ground.

“There’s no use of this relationship when we don’t even trust each other at all. Let’s just put all to a stop and go our separate ways.” Mingyu stood up and walked away, leaving Jisoo behind. Jisoo sobbed and looked up, blaming no one but himself for all of this. Jisoo bawled into his hand and crouched down, having no more strength in his legs.

“Who asked you to climb up the mountain alone, in your condition?” Jisoo heard from behind. Mingyu helped Jisoo up and tightly pulled Jisoo into his embrace. Mingyu’s padded jacket was cold but Jisoo felt warmth engulfing him. Mingyu kissed Jisoo’s head and softly placed his chin above the smaller man’s head. “I am sorry for everything, Choi Jisoo. I’ll promise to be a better husband to you and,” Mingyu crouched down to Jisoo’s stomach’s level and placed a hand on his growing belly. “Our child.” Jisoo gently pulled Mingyu’s chin to face him and smiled. “Our _children_.” Jisoo corrects him.

Mingyu grinned and straightened up. He pulled Jisoo closer and kissed the love of his life deeply.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my asianfanfic's profile too! It's not plagiarism! hehe


End file.
